Do Not Let the Wolf Dream Die
by Blessed Kitten
Summary: Darien has been trying to find his mate for a long time, but is now giving up and trying to end his life. Serena is running away from her house because of a reason, but what is it? Do you think they will both see each other? Read on. werewolf story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction story. Although I do get low grades in English, I wrote this from my mind and heart and I tried my best. I'm going to try a werewolf story because it was stuck in my mind first.**

**Warning: If you are going to flame me, please e-mail me at Also, I do not own Sailor Moon. As like everyone else, I wish I own it but I don't.**

**Rating: It will be R for safety. There will be violence, and a few strong words.**

**P. S. I will keep writing if there is a 100 reviews or none. I kinda do not care, but I would like reviews.**

Do Not Let the Wolf Dream Die

Tokyo

Darien stood over the ledge of the mountain, seeing the sunset for the last time. He wanted to end his life for he has lived too long. Being a werewolf and very close to 500 years old, you would think he would be fragile and have gray hairs. Not even close. He looked like he was about 24 years and still very handsome, tall, intelligent, and sexy. He was about 6' 2", his eyes were a dark blue, his hair is black as the midnight sky, not too tan skin, a six-pack under his shirt, and he was very muscular and strong.

He keeps on staring at the sun lowering down as he waits for the right moment. A single tear shed from his eye as he thought of the good and bad times he had in life. He remembered when his mother died about 100 years ago.

Flash back

"Darien! Open this door now!" Darien's father yelled through the door. He has been standing at the door, banging it, for about 5 minutes to get Darien to open the door.

"Darien! I know what you are going to do and it is not the right thing! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Darien's father superior hearing could hear the metal softly "cling" as if it was banging into something. He heard feet shuffle across the floor, and then he heard someone sat on the soft bed. Darien's father had enough of standing outside the door. He took a couple of steps back, and then he rams the door. He used a lot of strength that the door came off the hinges. His eyes widen to see Darien holding a knife to his chest where the heart is. The worst part is that the metal part of the knife was silver. Darien looked at his father and mouthed,

"Good bye, father."

He lifts the knife up, and plunge the knife in his stomach. The knife did not make it to the stomach; it was hold back by his father. Darien's father, quicker than a human eye, snatches the knife and threw it across the room. Then he holds Darien's throat and raised him high off the ground that Darien's feet was couple inches from the ground. Darien's father anger was rising. He wanted to kill Darien, but he could not. He wanted Darien to take is place in running the graphic arts company, Shield's Arts. They were recognizable in the country of Tokyo and most of the world. Having a few offices here and a couple in different places, the company was a big success. It will help him to make certain he had enough of money to protect his pack and himself for a long time. Darien's father slowly let his anger down and lowers Darien to the floor. Darien had tears in his eyes, thinking 'Why didn't you kill me?"

"Darien, listen to me. I know that mother is dead but it is not right to kill yourself." Darien's father said in a stern voice.

"But father-" Darien started

"SLINCEN!"

Darien lowered his head and had to remember that his father was the leader, the Alpha.

Darien's father took a few deep breaths and said, "I am very sad to that I have lost my wife, but I do not kill myself for something like that. I will probably be sad that I will not be able to find another mate that you or I will be happy with. I will probably be sad for the rest of my life, not having my wife by my side, but didn't she told, no, beg you to live and find your mate so you can pass on the family heritage? Darien-" he put a hand under Darien's chin and lifts it so he could look strait at his father's eyes. "Please. Keep living. You must pass on the heritage that we keep in our blood. There are not many of us left, especially the females. Do not die and leave us with one less. Can you promise me that you will keep living, please?"

Darien started to cry again, he nod and said, "Yes father. I will keep living; try to pass the heritage, try to find a mate, and to run the family business. I promise but what if I can not succeed?"

"All I ask you is that you try." Darien's father said.

Darien wiped his eyes; he knew that he has to try to live, just for a little bit more. Darien's father tried to hug his son, but he stopped himself. Being the Alpha, there were a few things that he could not do. He could not be soft around males, which is a weakness he could not show. He could lose his status, his pack, or worse die trying to protect his pack; he must be the leader. They both sat down on Darien's bed, waiting a few minutes before speaking. Darien's father just remembered something that he must tell Darien, or he would not know the truth.

"Oh, there is one other thing that I have to tell you. It is time to know how you find your mate."

"What! I thought you told me a long time ago about that."

"Well, I, I mean, we lied. Sorry, but it was to protect you before you know the real truth. Your mother suppose to tell you, but I have to tell you myself"

"Please father, tell me the truth."

Darien's father cleared his throat and said, "To know who your mate, is there are three things. One; she carries a scent that is very distinctive, it could be your favorite scent, an additive scent, the worse scent, it doesn't matter, you will know. Two; when you greet a person, only a woman, when you touch her hand, there will be a jolt. If you feel it, she could be your mate. Three and the most important; your mood and feelings will change significantly. You will feel it almost immediately. If you remember these things, you will find your mate.

Darien could not believe he lied to me; I guess there was a reason, but what was it.

"Father."

"Yes?"

"Thank You."

End of Flash Back

Darien's face showed no emotion. He was about to break the promise he made to his father. Another tear shed from his eye, he had to end it soon. Darien took a deep breath and lean forward.

"DARIEN!"

He stopped and turned around. It was his father and he was standing about 30 feet away.

"Don't do this, Darien. Don't let the beast inside you take over."

"It is to late father. I have not passed on the heritage, I have not found my mate, and I am not going to take over your company. It is too much for me. Just stay away and let me die."

"Never Darien! Never! Come back to the pack, please. They need you, your friends, family, brothers, and sisters." Darien's father took a step toward him.

"Stop father! I will jump!"

'I have to stop him.' "Darien, let me help you. Let your pack help you. They have been doing their best trying to follow you. They have even chosen you to be their next leader." He took one more step forward.

Darien was very confused and angry. He could not lead, it was not right. "I can not lead the pack without someone by my side. It's just too wrong. Darien's father took another step forward. 'No, no, no, NO! I cannot lead! I cannot lead!' Darien looked down and shook his head. When he lifts his head a little, he froze. His confusion and anger left him instantly when he saw something on the ground. A steel animal trap was on the ground, camouflage by the leaves, and his father could get caught in the trap.

"Father! Look out! A trap is under you!"

Darien's father stops and looked down at the ground. At this moment, Darien was very confused, why didn't he know about that trap down there? It was not there when he came here.

A second later, Darien felt a light sting on his right side. He gasped a little, reached over and pulled out what was on his side. It was a sedative dart, and instantly knew this was a set up. The sedative was taking effect instantly and Darien's eyes were getting hazy.

"F-f-father. D-don't do t-this." Darien started to walk towards his father without him knowing it. About half way, he collapses on the ground, falling asleep.

Darien's father waited for about a minute before taking out a two-way radio.

"Good job Trisha. It worked perfectly."

There was movement about 100 yards away on a higher part of the mountain, a woman stood up from her spot carrying a gun that fired the sedative and the other radio.

"Alpha, would you like me to call the pack to get Darien?"

"Only the ones I have chosen."

"Yes, Alpha."

Alpha looked down at his son and sigh, 'I am running out of time. I have to help find Darien a mate or he will one day destroy himself. He must run my company and keep the heritage alive or every werewolf I know will perish in a short time.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone again! Here is the second chapter, and it is a little short. The next chapter has already been written, but it is a mess. It must be rewritten so it can flow with the story. Also, the next two weeks are the final weeks for college for me so it will probably not post next story soon. I try to write good, but I am not like J.K.Rowling, remember that.**

**Warning: If you are going to flame me, please e-mail me at Also, I do not own Sailor Moon. As like everyone else, I wish I own it but I don't.**

**Rating: It will be R for safety. There will be violence, and a few strong words. There will not be much now, but in the later chapters, there will be.**

**P. S. I will keep writing if there is a 100 reviews or none. I kinda do not care, but I would like reviews. If you do not like the pairing, get used to it; my world, not yours.**

**Also, I want to thank serenity11287 and sailor lunakitty for the first two people to review me. THANK YOU!! On with the story.**

Do Not Let the Wolf Dream Die

Chapter 2

A few days later

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! The alarm clock stopped.

"Serena! Time to wake up!" Someone yelled from downstairs

The alarm clock starts again. BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!

You could hear Serena's mother using the stairway to get to Serena's room. 'I cannot believe this girl. She is going to be late for her flight to her college.' Once she got to the door, she could see a "DO NOT ENTER" sign on the front.

"Serena! Time to get up!" Silence. "Fine, I am coming in whatever you like it or not."

She opens her door and gasps out loud. Serena was not in her room and she saw the window open. Her mother was fuming, 'She did it again! Run all you like, we will catch you no matter what!' Serena's mother went back to the kitchen to see her husband reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Emerald Whitsun."

"It is not a good morning now Diamond. Serena ran away again." Emerald went to the stove to cook breakfast.

"Oh, did she? She will not be able to get far away." Diamond said while reading the newspaper.

"Why can't she ever thank us for getting her out of that awful orphanage. Giving her food, shelter, and a life her parents could not give. She just always runs away."

"Well, she did say that she wanted to live in an apartment with her friends, and hang out with them. To have a normal live, not like ours."

"And I told her that she can't do either. She needs the education and after she is done with college, she can take over our company. She is the only one that has the skills and we have to remember about the Shield's Arts Inc. We do not want them to buy our company; they are the most important customers and they help us to be in the high-class society. If they buy it, it will make us homeless like the poor. We do not want that, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I remember. So, when are you going to call the police for a missing child report again?"

"After we eat breakfast, I will call them. I think I call them enough to know what needs to be done. They will be very thankful for the donation we give then.

888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe it. I'm FREE!" Serena shouted out, she didn't mind who was looking at her. It was very early in the morning and Serena was at a down town park, sitting on a bench, resting before she moved on. Her full name was Serena Whitsun, but her last name was actually her adopted parents last name. Her real name was Serena Tsukino. She is 18, she has long silvery blond hair (It was in her 'meatball hair style'), baby blue eyes, around 5' 6", and known to be the kindest and sometimes a very stubborn person. By her side she has a duffle bag full of some of her clothes, toiletries, big notebooks full of art drawings, and a picture of her mother and father. She misses her parents very much and wished she never lived in that hell house.

Her life was like a living in hell. She was never able to go outside without her parents, she ate certain foods that sometimes made her sick, and she could never hang out with the four friends she made at school. She came across her four friends when she took a public school, but after a year, her adopted parents did home school. She hated home school. There were so many things that she did not like about her adopted parents, especially that she has to run a family business. Also, they were going to send her half across the world to go to a special college for the gifted.

'Yeah right, like I was gifted, I was barely able to make C's with the online classes I was taking. Homework, homework, and more homework; never any fun time or real family time, my brain will fry up one day with all of the work.'

The only class that Serena loved was art. All day she could draw picture after picture of almost anything. She wished that she could work for the company, Shield's Arts Inc. It was a fantasy she dreamed almost everyday since she was 12. She had tried sending letters to Shield's Art Inc., trying to find out who is the boss of the company is. She did this for a few months but every letter was confiscated, and then burned or shredded by her parents. Then they would punish her and tell her that the company is appalling and to never work for them, so I stopped.

Serena notice that she has been sitting for awhile, she has to move away from the city to not be found. If she has to, she will kill herself before they took her away, but she thinks it will not go that far. She can't get caught again and live in the house. Serena got up, took her bag, and went near the street. She waved down a cab and got in.

Thank goodness that she was able to get an allowance, she had enough of money, but only for a little while. Her stomach growled a little. She didn't eat breakfast, so she was hungry.

"Where to, honey?" The woman in the driver seat asked.

"Do you know any food shop that is very close by and the food is delicious?"

"Why yes, and it is very close. Anything else?"

"Yes. Can you wait for me when I get my food? I would like to go somewhere else."

"Why sure, honey." She drove for about 2 minutes and came up to a café.

"Don't be to long, honey."

"I will be quick." Serena got out of the cab and went in the cafe. There were not many people inside; the aroma of food hit her nose and her stomach growl much louder. She always wonders why she has a stomach for ten people. She loves to eat.

'Alright stomach, I will get you some food.' She walked forward, looking at the food. She didn't see the man ahead of her and bumps into him.

"I'm very sorry, please forgive me." She apologizes quickly.

"It is alright, no damage done. It looks likes you are new here." He looks at her for a moment. 'Can it be her?'

"It is my first time here. Oh, my name is Serena Tsukino."

"Mine is Endymion Shields."

"Your name is nice." Serena thought. 'What an odd name, though it sounds very familiar.'

Endymion eyed her. 'It seems she doesn't know who I am, very strange.'

"You know, why don't I buy you a little something? It is your first time here."

She thought about it a little and said, "I'm sorry, I can not take your offer, but thank you very much." Serena looked outside and saw the cab waiting. "Oh no, I have to hurry. I am sorry, but someone is waiting for me."

"Before you go, here is my business card." Endymion grabs a card from his coat pocket and handed over to Serena.

Serena takes it quickly without looking at the card and said, "Thank you and bye." Serena rushes past Endymion and starts to look at the food quickly. Most of the food she didn't know, but there was one item she positively knew. It was a strawberry short cake. Although she never ate this cake before, she sketch a few pictures of it.

"Hello there, what can I get you?"

Serena look up at the woman; she had emerald eyes, brunette hair, and she was very tall. There was a nametag on her shirt that had 'Lita' on it.

"Can I have four pieces of the strawberry short cake and small cup of orange juice?"

Lita retrieves her food and drink after Serena pays. "Here you go. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, Lita" She grabs her food and quickly walks outside. She goes to her cab that was still at the same spot and got in.

"Sorry it took a long so long."

"It is alright, where to next?"

"Do you know a park that is at outside the city? I can't seem to know what the name of the park is." Serena lied. 'I hate to lie, but I have to get out of the city.'

"The park near the river?"

"Yes! That one. Please take me there."

"You know it is a long way? It is about an hour and a half drive away? Do you have enough of money?"

"Don't worry. I know I have enough. Please trust me."

"Alright, lets get going."

The cab driver drove off heading in the direction to the park. Serena deeply sighs and smiles. 'Finally, I am going to survive without them. I am going to live a life far better in a different place, away from them.' Serena picks up a piece of strawberry shortcake from the box. She takes a bite and savors the taste. 'Wow. It is so delicious. I wonder why was I never to eat this delicious food? There has to be a reason other than it is bad for you skin or health.'

After she ate 2 pieces of cake and most of her orange juice, she relaxes into the seat and her eyelids started to drop down. She didn't get a lot of sleep trying to run away from her house. She had to make sure that she didn't trip any of the alarms or wake her parents. Also, thank goodness they didn't cut down the tree that was next to her window; that was her main route to escape. In five minutes, she fell asleep. She didn't know that the direction she was going would drastically change her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone again! I am sorry that I was not able to get it updated soon. I really messed up on last chapter that I am finishing college; well I was really wrong. The good news is I have finally finished my college classes not college. But there is bad news; I start class very soon, like in three days so I hope I can get the next chapter soon. This chapter is very long so I hope you enjoy it. I try to write good, but I am not like Stephen King, remember that.**

**Warning: If you are going to flame me, please e-mail me at Also, I do not own Sailor Moon. As like everyone else, I wish I own it but I don't. You can check my wallet if you want to. I am broke.**

**Rating: It will be R for safety. There will be violence, and a few strong words. There will not be much now, but in the later chapters, there will be.**

**P. S. I will keep writing if there is 100 reviews or none, I write for the fun of it. I would like reviews though. If you do not like the pairing, get used to it; my world, not yours.**

**Also, I want to thank serenity11287 again and sailor lunakitty, raye85, Megan Consoer, Lolita86, Fire Dolphin, and others for reviewing me. THANK YOU!! On with the story.**

Do Not Let the Wolf Dream Die

Chapter 3

"_Darien, come over here please." A soft voice spoke for the room._

"_Yes mother." Darien walked in the room and saw his mother in a rocking chair. She was rocking back and forth slowly, watching Darien as he came close. She had blue eyes like Darien's, but her hair was a black with a little gray strands showing. Darien came up to his mother and sat on her lap._

"_Where's father?" Darien asked._

"_He went to work, he will be back soon. I just wanted to have a little talk with you. Just mother and son."_

"_Is it something I did? I promise I will work harder." Darien panics a little._

_Darien's mother chuckle, "No, no, I just want to talk to you."_

"_Then what is it, mother?"_

"_Well, your father never told you much about myself. You see, I was human before I met your father."_

_Darien had a puzzled face, "You were human? Do you mean I am human too?"_

"_No, I was converted before I conceive and gave birth to you."_

"_What does conceive mean?"_

_Darien's mother blushes a little and said, "You will know that when you are a little older. What I am trying to say is that, if you are in love with a human, it is best to convert her when she trusts you. You do not want to force her or she will be afraid. I was like that once; afraid because I was almost forced to change so quickly. I was about to leave him, but he thought of an ideal that helped me become trustworthy and faithful; and so I change without any problems. Are you understanding me?"_

_Yes I am, but if you were human, should I have a little human in me? Am I a half-blood werewolf?"_

"_There is not much I can answer, but I think that you are no half-blood. I was changed into a full blood werewolf, but you might have a little human inside you. Not much; just a little."_

"_Mother, I do not want a human as my lover."_

"_Do not worry to much. If it is a werewolf or human, you will understand one day that destiny can not be changed." Darien's mother lifts her head up and listens. She hears horses galloping on the dirt road. Darien's father was coming home. "Your father is coming, I better go and see him." Darien gets off of his mother's lap and his mother gets up from her chair. Darien walks to the door, but was stopped by his mother._

"_Darien, please do not say anything about this conversation to your father, he would not like it. Let's say it is our little secret, okay?"_

"_Okay mother, our little secret."_

88888888888888888888888888888888

There was a groan that came from the oak bed. Darien was finally waking up after a few days of rest. He tries to lift his head up a little to see where he is. He was in his own room and the sun has not risen yet. His room was huge; like one of those apartment rooms. Not far away, his father was sitting on a chair on his right side, waiting. Alpha did not show any emotions in his face as he watched Darien wake up. 'I am losing a lot of time. I must help find Darien a mate or I will lose him soon.' "Good Morning, Darien."

Darien put his head back down and turned his back to his father. "Go away."

"We need to talk."

"No. Get Out."

"Darien, as you notice, you almost broke your promise."

"I said go away."

"Darien, do not get angry. It will hurt you more when you change and you will turn into a killing monster. You and I do not want this."

Darien turns on to his back and lean up. "Who cares?"

"You know I do." Alpha notice Darien's eyes were turning to yellow, and then a blood red color. Darien's breathing was becoming much heavier and you could hear small, deep growls coming from his throat.

"Darien, don't change now, you must be in a better environment so you can hunt."

It was too late; he could not stop the beast inside that was about to control him. He has to hunt something; anything to satisfied the beast, to control. He, at least have to hunt once a week to control it or it will control him.

Alpha stood up, ready to defend himself if necessarily. "Darien! Control yourself and wait."

The door suddenly and Trisha came in Darien's room with an animal in her hands. It was a one hundred and fifty pound deer, yet she was carrying it like it was a paperweight. Darien was getting up from his bed, his eyes glaring at Trisha, ready to attack her when suddenly, the deer moved. Darien saw the deer was still alive, but in shock; her eyes darting around and breathing fast.

Darien's body suddenly hunch over, falling to the ground as the beast took over. Darien screams as his body started to convert from human to his hybrid form of a werewolf. Darien tears his clothes apart as black hair began to sprout all over body. His hands and feet changed into claws; he becomes stronger as his muscle grows. He grows a foot taller and is black, furry tail sprung from his backside. The last thing is that Darien's face begins to alter into a wolf's face. His ears glided to the top of his head, his muzzle was not as long as a wolf, his teeth begin to grow and sharpen.

Darien slowly stood up once he was done converting. Where Darien stood, there was a huge, beautiful, black werewolf, towering over Trisha and his father very easily. The werewolf snarled at Trisha, but before he attack, she threw the deer in the middle of the room and stood back. Lucky, the deer landed upright, but it could not move as it was paralyzed with fear. Moving very quickly, Darien attacked the deer biting its neck, killing it instantly. After confirming his kill, he howls loudly that could be heard throughout the mansion and in the surrounding land. After Darien was done, he starts to tear through the deerskin and eat the flesh. Little blood drops splatter around Darien's face and on the floor. Trisha makes sure that Darien is not paying attention to her before walking towards Alpha.

"Thank you so much, Trisha. He certainly needed something to hunt and eat. To bad it is the first day of the new moon, it is the worst time to change."

"Do you think he will try to kill himself again?"

"I do not know but I have to try to find someone right for him. You know he will not take anyone, specially Beryl."

"I agree." Trisha changed the subject. "Lita called. She needed to speak with you about the company. I think it is about to go into a crisis."

Alpha sighs deeply. Ever since the main drawer and sketcher quit, the company has been backed up with projects that they cannot finish. He's been frantic to find one, yet all the people he interview were women and they wanted to try to be closer to Darien. He was disgusted of what women would do to get Darien. "Call and tell her I will be coming to her café to speak with her. Then get the limousine ready for my departure. Once you're done with that, come back here, I need you to do something. I have to finish my conversation with Darien."

"Yes Alpha." She bows and careful maneuver around Darien, who was still eating the deer, and leaves.

Alpha waits for Darien to finish his meal and thinks about Trisha. She has been the alpha female wolf since his wife died. She has done a lot to help keep the pack together, sacrifice her time and life to make things right. Almost as old as he is, she still does not have a mate, or that was she said. Alpha wonder for so long why she will not bond with someone, but she was always the strange one when she is around men. Never talking a lot, keeping things to herself. One time, he almost asks her to be his mate, but he did not have the courage at that time. Besides a day later, he found his wife.

Alpha looked at Darien and saw that he was relaxing a little. His beast side was withdrawing and Darien was becoming himself again. He continues to eat until he was satisfied. His wolf form began to alter back to his human form. Darien was kneeled over the deer, naked with strips of what used to be his clothes. Alpha went over to a wardrobe and grabbed a robe. He went to Darien and drapes the robe over him. Darien waits a few seconds before getting up. Alpha saunter over to the bed, Darien follows. Darien lies on the bed, pulls the covers over him and waits to fall asleep. Before he could do that, Alpha said, "You will not be able to leave your room until I get back. Do you understand me?"

"Get Out!"

"I want an yes or no."

"Yes, now GET OUT!"

"Understand that there will be a spell to keep you in. It is for your protection."

"NOW!"

Alpha walked away from Darien. Before he left the room, he cleaned up the shredded deer, and most of the scraps. Once outside Darien's door, he closes it, disposes the deer and waited for Trisha, which it was not long. Trisha knew what to do; she traced symbols over the door, chanted inaudible words, and lastly, tosses dust on the door. Once done, she said, "The spell will wear off once you get back home from your meeting and no one should be able to get in."

"Thank you Trisha. I will be before after sunset. One more thing, get someone to check the territory; I think someone is trespassing and covering my marks. If they are, remark them and tell me when I come back."

"Yes Alpha, and good luck with talking with Lita."

Both of them departed and Alpha walked toward the front of the mansion. A butler opened the door for Alpha; he saw his limousine waiting outside. When Alpha was seated, the driver drove to the city.

Darien saw his father left. He was still angry, but it was not the time change. Darien put on another pair of casual clothes, he felt like walking to the private park a couple of miles away from the mansion. Darien walked to the door and tried to open it. The door was fastened and completely locked. 'Shit! Why did he have to do this.'

'It seems that you have lost of lot of your powers, concentration and memorization. I told you before you left; it is for your protection, and I do not want to hurt yourself, remember.' Alpha said mentally.

'Stop talking to my mind.'

'You better practice on mind blocking then. I will know if you escape again.' Darien knew about this because he done it before. He had to block his mind so his pack would not follow him, but it is only temporary. 'I will be back before sunset. Try to do something product in your room while I am gone.'

'I said get out of my mind!'

Silence.

Darien has to think of a way to get out but how? The door probably has a spell on it. Darien thought of Trisha. Why does she have to follow my father, she not even his mate. But everyday she goes do some job for him, just like some lapdog. I really wish she leave for some other person and let his father do all the work. Darien just could not understand her; rarely talks about herself and so quiet to other men. Darien would know that she would most likely die alone.

Darien angry rise again as he pick up something and threw it across the room; breaking it.

'Father! Let me out.'

'Read a book, then I will think about it.' Alpha blocked Darien from his mind.

"Read? Read what?" Darien looked over to his small bookcase. There were a couple books that caught his eyes. He grab one, sat down, and started to read, "Well, I guess I can read about removing spells. I hope there is a removing spell for this door."

8888888888888888888

It was a few hours before Darien stop reading his book. He has been scanning and reading a lot of books; but was not able to find any removal spell. He gave up and went to his bed to lie down. 'It must be a new spell that Trisha was experimenting. There is no way I am getting out of this room.' He lies still, just thinking of random thoughts. One thought stopped him from thinking; it was a sketchy picture of what his mate could look like. She would have long black, no, blond hair; she was a little shorter than him. Maybe with black or blue eyes; soft, beautiful skin and she would have a strong, caring mind. Her voice would be soft and beautiful as the…

This though was interrupted when he heard the door handle rattle. Darien got up, sat on the edge of the bed, and looked strait at the door handle. 'Well, well, well. It looks like Trisha is going to let me go. She probably going to give me an hour-long lecture or something else.' He waited for Trisha to the open the door and do want ever she needed to do. She is the alpha female; furthermore, she has some authority over the males. Once the door open and Darien saw the person, he was furious. Instead of Trisha, it was a red hair woman. It was Beryl.

Darien gave a warning growl; he didn't want this woman near him. She had tried plenty of times to make him her mate. Favors, deals, gifts, seduction, you name it. Darien knew she just wants to be the alpha female when he becomes the leader, and would probably change the ways of the pack. "Hello Dare, how are you?"

"Do NOT call me that! What the hell are you doing here and how did you break the spell that was on the door?"

"That is not how to treat a woman that is giving your freedom. I will tell you if you will do one thing for me." Beryl closed the door behind her.

'Here we go again.' Darien though.

"Become my life time mate; I will help you make all of your dreams come true. I know you want me."

Darien stared are Beryl, then started to chuckle. Then the chuckle became a laugh. Beryl, now standing a couple of feet away from Darien, was waiting for an answer. Once Darien stopped laughing, he stared right into Beryl's eyes and said, "If you were the last female werewolf and I was the last male werewolf on this planet, I would take a human female has my mate instead of you."

Beryl was shock when he said this; even more shock when he used human instead of a real wolf. Beryl face changed from surprise to a blank face, then she smiled.

Male werewolves could not mate with human women; it was the old law. They could kill if they were not in control of the beast inside. They would have to convert the woman first, and then give them the love bite that will bind them for life. Since there are very little females and more males being born, they can try to take away a female and make it there mate. Though it is a difficult process, they are rewarded with probably a litter of children to keep the family line growing.

"Okay Darien, I guess I get your point, but I have one more thing to try before giving up. I promise that I will make you mine."

Darien knew something was about to happen, but his senses are not as sharp as it was a couple a days ago. Although there is a little bit of the sedative in his blood stream, it dulled some of his senses. Plus, it is the night of the new moon. The myth about werewolves unable to stop changing on the day of the full moon was false to his species. It is that, on the day of the new moon, their power will dwindle and they will not be able to change into their full wolf form. It was like Darien is almost human.

Beryl walked slowly around Darien's room, trying to distract he while waiting for the right moment. Hidden her hand, she had a sedative dart; but it was not a sedative. There was a potion inside the dart called "cupid's arrow." Once the entire potion was inside him, the first female werewolf he sees, he will fall in love and become their mate for life. The one setback is that if a human female takes it out, the spell would absolutely fail.

"You know Darien, it took me a long time to figure how for me to do this." Beryl came right behind Darien. "You will be the first person…" Beryl came right up to Darien's back, but not touching him, "…to be in love with someone…" Beryl whispered in his ear, "…without even knowing it." Darien was about force Beryl out of his room, but he was not able to do that. Beryl stabs him with "cupid arrow" on right arm and Darien howled in pain. Darien quickly grabs Beryl and roughly shoves her to the wall, denting the wood wall.

"I will kill you right now for doing this!"

"The potion will not take long for it to work, so why don't you relax and let it flow through you. You know, I am a great kisser so lets us start with a kiss."

"NEVER!"

Darien tries to take the dart out, but it was stuck like superglue. He cursed when he could not take the dart out. Darien looked at the closed door and before Beryl could stop him, he opened the door and ran out his room. Darien knew the mansion like the back of his hand. He had to use a certain path to get out of the mansion undetected with different hidden doors and corridors.

88888888888888888888888888888

Trisha was in her room, writing down the results of a spell she was experimenting, in her book. She looked from her notes to the book, carefully copying with an ink pen when she mentally felt something. She felt like something really horrible just happen. She scans the mansion mentally, seeing what has disturbed her. She got up and opens her door that is when she saw a blur go past her door. She steps outside, but whatever it was, it was gone. She sniffs the air and froze. It was Darien's scent and he was trying to run away from the mansion again. Trisha would not be able to find Darien easily, but first, she needs to know what happen to Darien's door. Trisha close the door to her room and run quickly to Darien's room. 'The spell was not suppose to wear off until Alpha gets back. It should have not failed; what had happen?' When she got to Darien's room and went inside, she was very angry at what she saw what happen. Beryl was sitting on the floor, near where Darien pin her, and she was smiling.

"Dear Dare, you will soon be mine. I can wait for a long time for you."

"Beryl! What did you do to Darien?" Beryl looked up at Trisha with a sly smile.

"Darien will not be alone soon. He will have a mate very shortly and it will be me." Trisha was furious, how could Darien choose her now? There was something else going on.

"What. Happen. To. Darien." Trisha said infuriately. "You did something to him and you are now smiling? Now, thanks to you, he will kill himself again; furthermore, because of the first day of the new moon is now, the pack will have a very hard time finding him. You will be punish with banishment from Japan and disgraced by this pack if Alpha's son dies."

"It will not matter, dear Trisha. He will came back, begging me to mate him, to become his mate. I will be praised by Alpha for ending all of Darien's pain and suffering. Then I will be the next alpha female, a better one than you."

"Beryl, go to your room and stay there until Alpha come back. Alpha and I, we will both see what needs to be done with you, and do NOT leave or your will get punish more."

Beryl got up and obeys Trisha. 'This will be the last time Trisha will order me around.'

With little time to spare, Trisha whips out her cell phone and calls Alpha immediately. As she waits for him to pick up; she leaves Darien's room, close it, run quickly to her room, and lock her door. Once she's done, Alpha answers the phone.

"This better be important." Alpha said irritably.

"This is an urgent situation, Darien is out of his room and is now missing." Alpha sighs deeply. "But it seems Beryl has gone to 'desperate measures' to have Darien. She did something Darien, but she did not tell me what. I am very worry the most is that she did a love spell to Darien and now he is suffering."

"Trisha, get every person in the pack that you can get and search for him. Although it is the first day of the new moon, search for him until you find him and force him back to his room. Next, get Amy and Zoisite, they are going to be needed if there are injuries to mine son. Make sure Beryl is still in her room until everything is under control, we will both talk to her and give her the proper punishment. Do those things now, Trisha."

"Yes, Alpha." Trisha hung up and called Amy. After a few moments, Amy answered her phone

"Hello. This is Dr. Amy speaking. How may I…" Trisha interrupted Amy.

"Amy, where are you? This is a emergency."

"I am about three minutes from the mansion. What to you need?"

"It is Darien."

"Did he hurt himself again?"

"No, but he might do it soon. Is there anyone else with you?

"Only his sister Rei and my mate Zoisite."

"Bring them and come immediately to the mansion."

"If I see anyone else, I will tell them to also come." Then Ami hung up.

'Darien, what ever you do, please do not hurt yourself. The pack still needs you.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone again! Here is the fourth chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have so many classes today, and tomorrow, and the day after that… I think you know what I mean. Luckily, I wrote the next chapter again, yet it is in a clutter. Also, I will write the history in the later chapters, I need to get to the good parts. I try to write good, but I am not like Christine Feehan, remember that. (I love her books)**

**Warning: If you are going to flame me, please e-mail me at Also, I do not own Sailor Moon. As like everyone else, I wish I own it but I don't.**

**Rating: It will be R for safety. There will be violence, and a few strong words. There will not be much now, but in the later chapters, there will be.**

**P. S. I will keep writing if there is 100 reviews or none, I write for the fun of it. I would like reviews though. If you do not like the pairing, get used to it; my world, not yours.**

**I also want to thank everyone who believed in me that I will write the next chapter. And I mean everyone. There will probably be a few errors but I tried my best to write it right.**

Do Not Let the Wolf Dream Die

Chapter 4

_A little girl woke up when she heard some loud noise down stairs. She sat up on her bed and she brought her cover up to her face._

"_Mommy? Mommy, where are you? Are you at the door?"_

_She waited for a little while before she gets up from her bed and walked to the door._

"_Uh, oh, I need to get Mrs. Bunny." She gets Mrs. Bunny and then she opens the door._

_She looks in the hallway, and then she heard another loud noise. It sounded like it was in the living room. The girl walks slowly down the hall, making sure that anyone did not hear her. She walks down stairs, making sure she doesn't step on the second to the last step; it creaks. Once she is on the bottom of the stairway, she turns 180 degrees and slowly walks towards the living room. She heard little noise like someone is speaking, but she could not understand what was being said. She walks a little closer and looks around the corner. She froze and her eyes went wide. The living room was in disarray; glass all over the living room floor, furniture overturn, and appliances demolish. She saw her mother in the middle of the living room, kneeling on the floor. She had cut marks on her body and her clothes, there was blood coming from several cuts, her sliver hair was a mess, and she had tears in her eyes. Her mother was looking strait at a person that was standing over her. The little girl could not see who was the person because it was in the shadows, or hear what it was saying._

"_Please, don't do this." The mother whispered. The person spoke, but the girl could not hear what it was saying._

"_How do you know him?" The mother spoke softly. The person digs in its pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. The person spoke again, reading from the paper, but yet again, the girl couldn't hear a thing._

_The girl thought, 'Why can't I hear the person speak?' Once the person stops speaking and waits for a few moments, the person reach into a different pocket and pulls out a gun._

"_No. Please don't. This was not supposed to happen." Her mother begs._

_The girl tried to move, but her feet were glued to the ground. She wanted to save her mother but it was to late. The person points the gun at her mother and fires two bullets. Her mother was hit at her chest, the bullets piercing her heart. She breathes her last breath as she drops to the floor. She died right in front of her daughter without knowing it._

"_Mommy? Mommy!"_

_The person turns around and looks at the girl. The girl could not move when saw the person's scary, yellow eyes; it made her froze. What scared her the most was the four red claw marks on the left side of the person's face. The red colored glowed very eerily like it had power inside. The girl was so scared; she screamed, and screamed._

"_Mommy, someone, help! HELP!"_

_Instead of pointing the gun at the girl, the person pockets the gun. The person comes close to the girl, grab her shoulders, and hold her still._

_The person said, "This is for your own good." Somehow, Serena heard these words perfectly. She saw the person raise its right hand; it glowed the same red color as its face. The hand came down quickly, striking the girl's face on the left side. Serena screamed in pain and then blackout._

_Then everything turned white._

"_Wake up! It is okay, wake up!" A voice spoke out._

"_What?"_

8888888888888888888888

"Wake up! It is okay, wake up!"

Serena screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. She puts a hand to her heart, trying to control heart rate. 'That dream, oh God, the dream felt like it was so real.'

"Honey, are you all right?" The cab driver asked with concern.

Serena looked around and notice that the cab stopped on the emergency side of the road.

"Are we here?" Serena asked.

"We are almost there but are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright. I just had a nightmare." Serena was able to control heart rate and thought of the dream. She reached up felt the left side of her face. Serena sigh in relief that there is no marks or glowing marks.

"Well, it seems that you are alright."

"I am okay. You can keep going." The cab driver nodded. She got back to the driver seat and drove off again.

888888888888888888888888888

"Listen up everyone!" Trisha yelled to get everyone's intention. There was a group of people in the living room talking loudly. They went quiet; listening to Trisha.

"As you all know, Darien has left the premises and is on the run. Again."

"And I can guess who did this." A black hair woman said irritably.

"Keep it to yourself Raye. It is not the time to blame the person yet."

Raye looked away from Trisha. Her mind was still fuming of what has happen to her brother. She wanted to rip Beryl throat out, shred her apart limb from limb, and let her die painfully and slowly. Raye wanted all bad things to happen to Beryl, but being a female and a part of their pack, she has no right to harm her physically. She tried to mentally and emotionally to hurt Beryl, yet somehow, Beryl was unaffected by the attacks. A few times, Beryl counterattack and Raye was hit hard. Raye know there is something going on, but she could not figure it out.

"As last time, there will be groups of to two. One person will have a two-way radio incase something happens or someone has found Darien. There will be two groups looking in the mountains; myself and another group will look around the lake and river. The last group will look in town, but I have a suspicion that he will not be there. You know the rules."

A brown hair man interrupted. "Don't go to the camp near the high way, don't change in the open space, etc., etc., etc."

"Yes Nephrite, and since you interrupted me and Lita is not here, you will be in a group with Zoicite." Everyone tried not to chuckle, but a few failed to do that. Trisha cleared her throat to get them to pay attention again.

"Well, well, well. Is there going to be a surprise party or what." A woman spoke. Trisha turned her head to see a blond hair woman and a white hair man by the door.

"Mina and Malachite, what a nice surprise to see you. I am guessing that you are asking to help us?"

"Why yes dear friend. Anyways, I do owe a big favor for the big guy; he did help me when I had problems." Malachite just nodded. "I can handle the city since most of my 'siblings' are working today. I'll call them right now." Mina excused herself. She whips out her phone and speed dials a phone number.

"Very well, Malachite, can you help us?"

"I will try but I will not promise anything." He said it strait.

"Good, Ami you will stay here until you are need for medical help." Amy nodded.

"Also," Trisha added, "you should know that today is the first day of the new moon. Your powers will be limited today and for the next two days. Be careful that you do not go over the territory or get into any fights with the neighboring creatures, a.k.a., the wolves. Especially you, Raye." Raye nodded slowly, she knew she had to listen this time.

"Okay, these are the groups…"

88888888888888888888888888888

Serena sign in relief that she was able to get the driver to believe her.

The driver drove off and Serena watches cab go back on the road, and then disappears. Serena did not want to lie but it was the only way. She turned and looked at the dirt road. 'Well, I better start now before I waste more time.' Before she started to walk, she opened and looked in her bag. She was in high spirits when she saw Mrs. Bunny with her stuff. She sometimes forgot Mrs. Bunny when she was running away. It was the one thing she always had beside her and to help her be in high spirits. Also, it can help her sleep on days when the weather was bad. Serena closed her bag, pick it up, and starts to walk the down the road. She thought a lot of things when she was walking, most important, the nightmare.

Serena had the nightmare before but it was not as intense. Somehow, it felt so real this time; like that person was actually trying to call out for her. When she had the nightmare, it would stop before she was downstairs. She wonders why it did not stop; it just continues on until the end or close to the end. She also wondered why she could not hear the gunman speak, especially when he or she was reading the letter. 'I wonder what the letter would have on it.' Serena looked up and notice that she has been walking for a long time; the sun was at the highest point. 'Wow, I didn't know that I walked for so long.' Serena was about to take a break, but she heard water running and headed in that direction. She can up to a bridge that looks worn and old. On the side of the bridge, the ledge was not that very high; about up to her knees.

'I better be careful to not fall off the ledge.' Serena came near the ledge and looked down. It was a clear river flowing and Serena could actually see fish swimming. 'This should be a good spot to rest. It is so peaceful out here.' Serena sat down and lean against the ledge. She opens her bag and took out Mrs. Bunny.

"Hello Mrs. Bunny. Would you like to rest also?" She asked Mrs. Bunny. The stuff animal just stared back at her, not saying anything.

"Okay, you can lay on my lap." She put down Mrs. Bunny on her lap, and then listens to the nature that is around her. She could hear the birds and the small creatures cries, the river running. She closes her eyes and breathes in and out, trying to relax her muscles and mind. She opens her eyes and looked ahead of her. Then something came to her mind. She got up looked around the surround area when she saw it.

"I have to draw this. This is a perfect picture to draw."

Serena grabs her bag, opens it, and grabs her notebook, pencils, and color pencils. She did not like using the spiral notebooks, but it was the only paper she gets from her parents. Once she was seated down and comfortable, she started to draw. She always takes her time on each picture, making sure not to hurry and clutter the drawing. She maintains the same spot, looking up and down, stroking the pencil across the paper. She did not realize that she was taking to long, the sun was much lower in the sky.

Many hours later, Serena was done with her drawing picture. It was very close to the real thing, and she even added the sunset.

'Sunset?' Serena looked up and saw the sun was about three hours away from setting. 'Oh, no! I did it again. Every time I see something I want to draw, I use my hours for drawing instead of running. When will I learn?' She sighs. "Well, at least I was able to get this moment." Serena yawns and stretch her arms. She was tired again.

'I have to find a place to sleep, before night comes or I will freeze to death.' She pulls her thin jacket tighter. Although it was very warm on a March morning, I can get very cold at nights. Serena looked at her picture again. She thought that if her real mother and father were to see this, they would at least give her a good complement. Her adopted parents would say words that break would her from the inside. Serena started to weep. There were so many things that hurt Serena and it all came from her parents. Serena hug her picture and starts to cry.

"Mommy. Daddy. Why? Why did you have to die and leave me? I am so alone in this world. Please give me a sign, anything."

88888888888888888888888

Darien was very proud and pleased of himself. He was able to escape the mansion without anyone catching him. Also, he was able to run for a couple of miles before he heard a sound like a howl. He knew what the sound was; they are coming after him. He kept running fast around the trees.

'Why does it have to be the first night of the new moon? I would have been out of that place in less time.' Then Darien thought of something else. 'Damn that Beryl!' He looked down on his arm and saw that the dart was still in his arm. 'She just went over the line! This time, I am going to kill her and no one will stop me!' He was now feeling some of the affects from the dart. His mind was getting hazy and changing. 'NO! Don't let mind change. You want to kill, not love."

Darien came to a huge tree and pulled a twig. A small door made out of the bark of the tree appears and opens. Darien squeezes inside and closes the door. Although it was dark inside, he could navigate with his eyes close. He moves slowly down through the tunnel and into small den. Darien reached around until he felt what he needed. He pressed a switch and a little lantern lit up. Darien looked around the den he made long ago; very happy that he made it. It was his little paradise from the outside world, from the responsibility. Also, it was the only place where he could cry and grieve without anyone seeing him.

The den was about fifteen by fifteen feet in length, and nine feet high. The ground was dirt and it was pounded and pressed down to make it smooth and flat. The top of the den was the bottom of the tree. Darien cut most of the roots since they were in the way. Once Darien dug, pressed, cut, and cleaned the little area, he tried a little spell to make sure the rain or snow would not ruin it. After finding the right spell, he added blankets, pillows, and other items that made the place comfortable and homely.

Darien walked over to a pile of pillows and blankets slumped down on them. He started to cry, knowing that soon he will go back to the mansion. Knowing that he will be forced to love Beryl and become her mate. He looked at the dart on his arm. He tried to pull the dart out again, but when he did it, a shock went through his body. He tried not to scream in pain, but failed. It felt like needles are stabbing all over his body. The pain lasted for a few seconds, yet it felt like it when on for a few minutes. Once the pain was gone, Darien passed out exhausted in pain and drained.


End file.
